Float Like a Cannonball
by adagio11
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP!]Booth was reluctant to drop his partner off. But he did. And in the morning, she was gone. The next time he saw her, he wanted to look away. [BB.HA]
1. Request for Balance

**Float Like a Cannonball**

**Summary: **Booth was reluctant to drop his partner off. But he did. And in the morning, she was gone. The next time he saw her, he wanted to look away. [eventually BB. HA

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Author's Note: **So, I've dropped _Away From the Sun_ for a while. Another idea popped up instead, can be a bit of a cliché, I don't know…but well, just read first, judge later. And when you're at it, please drop of a review. It would mean

* * *

**Chapter 1** – **Request for Balance**

The Jeffersonian Medico-Lab was since long dark and shut down for the night. The screens were black, the machines weren't beeping and the usually occupied platform was vacant and dark. Except from the room in the farther corner of the laboratory, a warm light escaped through the glass wall. Temperance Brennan's office was rarely dark and empty, and now wasn't an exception. She was seated by her desk, files spread across the surface and a forgotten cup of coffee in the corner. Chin resting in her hand, she gazed down on the crime scene photos before her.

She wanted to forget the gruesome sight but it had somehow stuck in her head. She rarely let the cases go personal, but this time…there had been something different about it. Swallowing hard, she put the photos aside and tried to work on her report. But the images came back. The visually untouched house, locked for the day while its occupants continued on with their lives. Toys scattered in the yard. It didn't look like a crime scene. Opening the door, still not a crime scene. Just a home. But then… The basement. The horrible smell. The bodies.

Almost angry with herself, Temperance put down her pen. Why did this come back to her _now_? The case was over. She and Booth had closed it four days ago. They'd arrested the killer, handed their official case file to the prosecutor. It should be over. Suddenly, she jumped when she heard the faint sound of footsteps echo from the lab area. It was almost eleven pm. A second later she calmed down. She recognized the steps.

"I knew that I would find you here" Seeley Booth fired of a smile and entered the office.

"Booth, why are you here?" she asked. She already knew what his answer was, but what else to say? When it was late night and Booth stopped by, their conversation always began with why he'd come and he'd answer that he was there to force her home. It often ended with Booth staying another hour before he convinced Brennan to leave.

"To make sure you don't have a sleepover with your dead buddies here" he said, flopping down on the brown leather couch, stretching his long legs. Brennan made a face, an expression between annoyed and amused, then leaned back in her chair.

"I wasn't planning to, either"

He eyed her with the look again. The sympathetic look that meant that he understood her but he seriously wanted her to do things his way. "Go home, Bones. It's late. The bodies and the bad guys will still be here tomorrow"

"I'll get going in a few minutes"

"You've said that before, and in the morning I find you sleeping on this couch with a sore neck and a grumpy mood all day. You go home, now" he said gently but firmly.

"Booth…can we make a deal?" Brennan spoke slowly.

He eyed her surprised. Temperance Brennan rarely switched subject. "Okay…" he said.

"That we never have this conversation again. This whole…you-forcing-me-home-thing"  
"I'm not forcing anyone. See it as…a kind of advice. An advice from a friend. Okay, Bones? And, my advice is also," he paused for emphasis. ", to take the rest of my wise suggestions" he smiled his charm smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. Part of her was relieved that he'd showed up. She got a slightly uneasy feeling about being alone with those crime scene photos. Stupid and silly, she knew that but something about this case had pierced through the walls she put up everyday to prevent cases from getting to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Booth's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Why did he have to do that, always notice when her thoughts wandered for a moment or two.

"Nothing" she quickly denied.  
"Bones, I know when you're thinking about something. Come on, tell me"

She kept quiet and Booth slowly nodded. "It's about the case. It got to you"

"It shouldn't have"

"But it did"

"It ever happens to you?" she wondered. She knew that Booth had seen and experienced more sides of death than she had. His time as a sniper still caught up with him sometimes, he'd told her more than once.

"Of course it does"  
"I'm just not used to it" she said with a small shrug. "But…there was something about Stephanie…I just can't put my finger on it"

Booth nodded. He understood completely. And he knew exactly why this case had gotten to Brennan. He was slightly surprised that she hadn't confided in him about it. Maybe it was too much after the tough case. They'd arrested Stephanie Anderton for double-homicide. The bodies in her basement were her two foster kids, five and eight years old. When Booth had found out that the children had been foster kids, he knew Brennan would react strongly. This wasn't the first time they worked cases related to the foster system. And apparently, he'd been right. But what was unexpected was that she hadn't talked about it. Not this time.

"It's okay, Bones. I know what you mean"

"And the look on her boyfriends face…he seemed so cold" she said absently. Booth only nodded. He'd noticed too. Stephanie's boyfriend, Ben, had been there when they arrested Stephanie. The look on his face had been unreadable and had given him an uneasy feeling; apparently the same had occurred to Brennan.

He let her be lost in her own thoughts for a while, practically being able to see her mind work and try to draw comprehensible conclusions that she could accept without any fuss. It was interesting really, to watch her mind work. Her eyes focused on one point before here with an expression that told others to let her be alone until she'd reached a final decision. Apparently, her mind worked rather quickly this night, and Booth soon saw her eyes warm up again, now averting to meet his own.

"Come on, now. It's late, Bones. I'll give you a ride" he offered and stood. She tilted her head slightly and glared at him.

"Fine"

"Hey, what's with the attitude? Here I come, offering you a ride home and you shoot icy glares at me"

"Shut up, Booth" Brennan said, but she smiled. She lightly elbowed him in the side as she shut off the lights and headed out, Booth faithfully trailing behind her.

--

During the ride to Brennan's apartment, they both sat quiet. No words needed this late. After the 20-minute drive, he pulled the car over outside her apartment building.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride" Brennan said, grabbing her purse from the backseat.

"No problem" Booth said, smiling softly. He only wanted her home safe, but he suspected that if he said that out loud, he had a skeptic glare and a light slap to await.

"You better bring on some real work tomorrow" Brennan half-joked. "Paper-work is getting boring"

Booth smiled at her. He could never have imagined that a woman, who'd been so rejecting towards the thought of partnership, had grown to love the fieldwork possibly more than he did. He always saw how working outside that office made a whole different engagement show from her side.

"I'll see what I can do. Good night"

"Goodnight, Booth" she closed the car door behind her and walked up the steps to the porch. Booth lingered until he'd made sure she'd unlocked the door and stepped inside. As he thought, she turned around, waved exasperatedly at him before slipping inside and closing the heavy door behind her. He watched her silhouette move up the steps to the second floor.

Content, he shifted the gear and drove off.

--

The next morning, Booth whistled silently to himself as he entered the Jeffersonian the next morning, a manila folder in hand. A hot new case had been waiting on his desk that morning and he knew that Bones would appreciate to escape from the stack of reports. No matter how hard she denied it, Booth secretly knew how much she resented the paperwork-part of the job. She may be a best selling author but she didn't like the reports. And Booth understood. He didn't like them either.

The double glass door slid open and he stepped inside, taking in the familiar lab area. People in navy blue lab coats hurried around with clipboard, evidence bags and glass containers in different sizes and shapes, filled with something he would never understand what it was. He spotted Zack squinting at some old bone up on the platform, Hodgins standing next to him, impatiently trying to get the young scientists attention. Booth smiled to himself. Zack really was an interesting person. And so was Hodgins. Brennan was lucky to work with such…well different people. It was a whole different thing with his colleagues at the Hoover building. All dressed in their suits, with ties and expensive dress shoes. All the same.

As he approached Brennan's office he mentally froze. She wasn't there. It usually meant she was somewhere in the lab, working on some bones from limbo. But his agent training had taught him to immediately notice the details and now, one little detail bothered him. The navy blue lab coat with T Brennan embroided on the breast pocket, was still hanging on the coat rack where it had been when they left the previous night. And Brennan never handled remains without lab coat and latex gloves. Then his trained eyes noticed Angela pacing around her office, phone in hand.

Suddenly, alarm bells began to ring as his brain put the details together to form a bigger picture. Angela looked worried. There was no doubt in who wasn't picking up.

"Booth! Have you talked to Bren this morning?" Angela hissed as he entered her office. Her brown, intensive eyes fixed on his and he hated himself for shaking his head.

"No. Haven't seen her since last night. Everything okay, Ange?" he sounded worried now, he knew that.

"It's almost nine! Why isn't she here?!" Angela said frantically, punching speed dial on her cell again. "I only get voice mail and I already left five messages"

"She probably slept in" Booth tried but knew it sounded unlikely even in his ears. Brennan never slept in. Never once.

"You don't mean it" Angela said simply. "Maybe we should go check out her apartment?"

"Calm down, Ange. She probably got busy with something at work. She'll be here" Booth once again tried to convince both himself _and _Angela that it was okay. Even if he knew it wasn't.

They waited another ten minutes, if Brennan would call back. She didn't. Angela left a seventh message before sighing heavily.

"She's not there" she said, snapping her phone shut and sinking down in her chair. "Something's wrong here…This feels wrong, Booth" she said, turning her worried face up towards him. He bit down on his lip and took a deep breath. Memories came back. From the Kenton case, the Gravedigger case that still left nightmare lingering in his mind every night. In the back of his head, he always carried the impressions and emotions from the tough serial killer case.

"Come on, we should go and check her apartment!" Angela suddenly stood again, grabbing her winter coat from the back of her chair. It was in the middle of October and it felt like the chilly winter weather had already reached DC. Booth nodded absently.

"Maybe…" he said, trying to come up with some excuse to why Temperance wasn't at the Jeffersonian at nine thirty am a regular Thursday morning.

"Come on" Angela grabbed her set of keys and burst out the door, not waiting to check if Booth followed or not.

He didn't. He remained in the vacant office for a moment. Angela's art hanging on the walls were looking down at him but today he was in no mood to come up with a remark about them. What could have happened since he dropped her off last night? Had she gone out afterwards? Remembering that she'd forgotten to pick something up at the grocery store? Had she gone back to the lab again to pick up some files? He peered out of Angela's office, into Brennan's. No, the stack of files was still placed on her currently messy desk. He checked his phone for the hundredth time, she hadn't tried to call or send him a message. Sighing, he put the phone back in his pocket and left to find out where Angela had gone.

--

Rounding the platform, he spotted Angela by the glass doors he'd entered through roughly fifteen minutes ago. She was talking to someone. It was a guy in his early twenties wearing some kind of a uniform. Blue with a grey hat. Booth soon recognized him. A delivery guy. He took the clipboard back from Angela and handed him the small, glaring white envelope he had with him. The guy made a slight bow and smiled before walking away. Angela stared at the envelope and twirled it in her hands.

"Ange, everything okay?" Booth asked as he jogged over to her. The artist didn't answer, but kept staring blankly at the front of the envelope. Her name was written hastily with black marker. "Angela? Did he say who it was from?" Booth tried again. Angela wordlessly handed the envelope to him.

"You open it" was all she said. She couldn't do it herself. Her gut told her it was something about Bren and if it was some horrible picture in there, she didn't want to see it. Booth accepted the envelope and without fuss tore it open. A single piece of paper fell out and he frowned as he read what it said.

"Big brother is watching you" he read out loud.

"That's all it says?" Angela now dared to glance down at the paper, over his shoulder.

"No. It's some kind of code and then, what I guess is a website" he turned the paper over and examined it's backside. Blank. The words were typed, not written by hand as the envelope.

"Did the guy said who sent it? If someone left some kind of message?" Booth tried again and now he received a duh-look that he usually associated with Brennan.

"It's about Bren!"

"How can you be so sure? Maybe it's just some squinty-romantic thing from Hodgins?"

"It's not his handwriting. Come on, let's check it out"

Shrugging out of her coat, Angela hurried back to her office and pressed a random key on her keyboard and the desktop appeared within a millisecond. Quickly clicked on the icon for the browser and soon a window popped up. With skilled fingers, she typed the address and hit "Enter". Another window popped up.

"What does it say?" Booth asked, now obviously eager to find out what it was since his first theory about another of the semi-silly gifts exchanged between Angela and Hodgins, was extinguished.

"The numbers…It's a password" she mumbled and typed in the letters and numbers. After hitting Enter again a hourglass appeared and began to spin.

"It's a video clip, I think" Angela said, mostly to herself. She didn't expect Booth to understand the "heavier" computer terms including file types and such.

Impatiently, they both waited as the hourglass spun aimlessly on the screen, otherwise only showing a blank white page.

"What's taking so long?" Booth wondered. He was used to that everything went rather fast in this lab. Angela never got the time to answer as a gasp escaped her mouth as the hourglass disappeared and the screen wasn't white anymore. True, it was a video feed.

"What the…-" Booth's voice betrayed him and he could only focus on the screen. He could see Bones. Aimlessly pacing what seemed to be a very small room. No windows, only her pacing the dirty floor. Angela covered her mouth with her hand in shock as she watched her friend. Brennan was walking back and forth, running her hand through her already messy hair. As his brain started to create comprehensible thoughts, Booth noticed that she wore the same clothes as when he'd dropped her off last night.

"Oh my God! Where is she? What's going on? Booth?" Angela looked up at him, questioning.

"I…don't know"

"But you dropped her off at home last night, what could have happened?" Silence. "Booth?!"

"I don't know!!" Now he yelled and Angela winced. Booth had only yelled like this once before. During the Gravedigger case. "Some sick bastard's got her…The son of a bitch…" he muttered and clenched his fist. This wasn't supposed to happen. He'd given her a ride home to _prevent _things from happening. Things like this. And what was so disturbing was that they weren't working a case at the moment. It could be anyone whom they'd pissed off during a previous case. That roughly meant almost 70 case files with twice as many suspects.

"I'm going to call the Bureau, maybe…-" he was interrupted as the video feed was cut off and a sentence showed up.

"What I dream of is an art of balance" Angela read.

"What? What does he mean by that?" Booth asked.

"He's quoting someone…" Angela muttered. She spun around in her chair, turning towards her MacBook. Quickly typing something she scrolled down a web page.

"Henri Matisse"

"Who?"

"He's quoting Henri Matisse"  
"And that is?" Booth asked exasperatedly. Like he kept a list of whom said what.

"French painter, if I don't remember it wrong"

"I'm calling the Bureau" Booth said and with that stormed out of Angela's office. As he walked through the corridor for a secluded corner to make his phone call, he froze as all impressions and emotions caught up with him. This had happened before. Memories from the Gravedigger case floated back into his mind. The call. The cryptic message from Hodgins that no one had seemed to be able to interpret. How he'd clasped her hand after frantically digging where he'd seen the little cloud of smoke. He squeezed his eyes shut and he gripped his cell phone firmly. Taking a deep breath he flipped it open and prepared to explain the situation to the director.

--

Angela remained in her office, staring at the screen. The Henri Matisse quote still glared back at her. _What I dream if is an art of balance. _Art of balance? Suddenly it felt like her brain wasn't working. Bren was kidnapped. By someone they didn't know who it was. They were back in the emotional roller coaster they'd been riding one time too much. Booth already looked like hell, his eyes had become empty and Angela sighed. She felt so incredibly helpless.

* * *

_**First chapter! I know, the ending is kind of crappy but I'll try and make up for it in the second chapter. What did you think? Worth continuing? Please drop off a review. All you fellow fanfic writers know how appreciated reviews are. **_


	2. Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:** I suffered slight WB recently. Felt a slight pressure since so surprisingly many responded to this story. I'm glad, though! Had 38 alert mails the day after I posted and I'm highly grateful for that. So thank you. Even to you who didn't review but at least read and had a good time. I hope this chapter will be as good as the previous one. Please review! You know how much that brightens the day of a ff-writer.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Patience is a virtue**

He'd done it. He'd taken his cell phone, dialled the right number and actually explained the situation to his director _with _coherent sentences. He barely remembered what had been said but it involved something about immediate actions and that he didn't want Booth to work the case; it was too personal. At that Booth remembered that he'd snapped something and hung up. Now he was back in the hallway outside Angela's office. Booth glanced through the doors. Hodgins was in there, apparently trying to cheer her up but the artist seemed to ignore him. From what he could see, tears stained her face and Hodgins looked more and more dejected for every minute that passed. Booth sighed. The screen was still reading "What I dream of is an art of balance". What did it mean? Was it just a few random words to mislead them?

Booth couldn't bring himself to re-enter Angela's office. Not yet. He paced the hallway for a while, running a hand wearily over his face. He was once again back with his memories from the Gravedigger case. The helplessness, the frustration, the fear and the guilt. But now something was difference. When Brennan had been buried alive, two facts had made it possible to _not _break down. She wasn't alone. After all, Hodgins was there. No matter how many times Booth had made fun of her colleagues, he knew Hodgins was a competent scientist that might bring another perspective to Brennan's own ideas of saving their lives. And true, they had together come up with the crazy idea to blow themselves out. But he'd noticed and everything had slowly gone back to normal again.

And now they were back there again, in that emotional roller coaster that law enforcement inevitably granted some rides in. The difference from the Gravedigger case was glaring; she was alone and, he could see her. When she'd been trapped in the ground, he could only imagine what went on, how she was doing, if she was unconscious from the lack of oxygen. He couldn't know for sure. But know he could watch her, his nightmares would feature what the video feed featured; Brennan, somewhere where he couldn't reach her or protect her.

Hodgins came out from Angela's office, sighing deeply. "Man, I'm sorry…I-" Hodgins began but Booth held up his hand and interrupted the scientist.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think Angela can get something off the feed"

"It's a live feed, maybe she can get something from the servers, I'm not the computer person here. So technically yes, but if you're going to try and convince her to do it, good luck" with that, the entomologist left off. Probably to inform Cam and Zack about the situation. Booth sighed again and squeezed his eyes. How the hell could things go so wrong? He'd had a good feeling this morning, their latest case was successfully closed, evidence already brought to the prosecutor and he was looking forward to present the new case to her. After just one look at the file, he knew her mind was already processing the information. And then, bang. Everything had changed.

Taking another deep breath, he prepared himself to talk to Angela again. He found her sitting where Hodgins had left her. By her computer screen, staring at the words but no longer in some kind of trance but now looking like she was deep in thought. Maybe Hodgins had accomplished something by talking to her.

"I tried to research Henri Matisse," she said. "Nothing that seems connected to any of this" she said and gestured towards the computer screen.

"It's strange, that he the kidnappers hasn't made contact" Booth muttered, recalling the Gravedigger phone call. The digitally altered voice and the words "buried alive". "I have to get back to the Bureau," he said after a moment. "We have to get some people on this" Angela's spur of strength seemed to get out some of the agent in him. "Angela, do you think you can get something off the feed?"

"I can try. It was a live feed so I'm not sure. And I'm not really the computer type, only when it comes to image processing"

"Okay, but see what you can do, will you?"

"Sure"

Booth managed a half smile and walked for the door. When he was about to step out, Angela's voice called him back.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll find her"

"Yeah…" was all he mustered up. Cause he couldn't say "I know", be cause he wasn't sure. As he passed the platform, he immediately felt Cam intense eyes on him. But he pretended to not notice and without another look back, exited the lab.

--

At the Hoover building, Booth received several sympathetic glances on his way to his office. This was one of these days he wished that Cullen was still around. He'd taken a sabbatical when his daughter had died and now, a year later, no one still hadn't heard anything about him coming back. Booth wished that he would, someday. Sam Cullen was a good agent and on cases like this he was very supportive, but still, he hadn't been beating around the bush like his co-agents. Cullen would outright ask Booth on a personal level if he was okay. No glances.

Reaching his office, Booth gratefully closed the door. Okay, one thing at the time. There were already agents on the case, but without leads, they had practically nothing to go on. They probably searched her apartment by now. Booth couldn't help but smile; if Bones knew crime scene investigators were going through her personal stuff. Poor people…

An agent stopped outside his glass door and with a slight wave of his hand, Booth gave him permission to enter.

"Agent Booth, the crime scene report" the young man said and quickly dropped off a folder on Booth's desk.

"Thanks, James" the younger agent nodded and a bit relieved left the room. He hadn't worked with the FBI for very long but he'd heard about agent Booth and his partner, who's also a best-selling author. Yes, people indeed talked about special agent Booth and dr Brennan. Their success, the odd cases they worked. And of course, the definition of their relationship. James was slightly confused about that matter. He knew some of the female agents noted agent Booth's looks and the guys hadn't been to quiet about how much they wondered why Booth hadn't made a move on his pretty partner. Not that he was so keen on workplace gossip, James couldn't help but notice the weary expression on Booth's face when he'd delivered the file. Shrugging, he walked down the hall to find something else to do.

--

Booth stared at the report for a moment before even opening the file. One single paper. He didn't have to be prepared for the worst. He knew she was trapped somewhere and that some bastard was so sick to send a video feed to Angela. They didn't know much and the crime scene report didn't add anything further to go on. No signs of forced entry. No signs of a struggle. Her cell phone and other personal belongings had been found as well. After reading the reports three times, he tossed it aside and tried to focus on what to do. Going over all their previous cases didn't seem so appealing but what other choice did he have?

He booted up his rarely used computer and clicked forward into the archives and began to pull out casefile after casefile, noting down suspects they'd interviewed and arrested. After an hour of writing down names and recalling cases, his phone range and he wasn't surprised to see Angela's name on the caller ID.

"Got anything off the video?" he greeted her.

"A hello would be nice but I won't press the issue today. And the answer is, no. I'm sorry, Booth"

He kept silent. Nothing. One of their vague leads lead to nowhere.

"It's not much we can do about that, huh…" he said. "I'll stop by the lab if we come up with anything. Thanks, Ange"

"No problem" she replied and they hung up.

--

During the day, Booth had contact with several agents, everyone trying to track down Brennan. But with her apartment and car untouched, there wasn't that much to do. By late afternoon, Booth's long list was reduced to 42 names. The rest had alibis or were still behind bars. Neither Angela nor anyone else from the Jeffersonian had contacted him again. Neither had the kidnapper, which was odd. Feeling useless where he sat with his stupid list in one hand and phone in the other, Booth sat back and ran a hand through his tousled hair. His stomach growled, he hadn't eaten since…well breakfast. Thinking of food immediately reminded him of all the meals he and Bones had spent at Sid's or at the diner. No, stop! Why was he thinking of her like she was dead? Why did he feel like he was already on the verge on giving up? He never gave up. And he certainly would never give up on Bones. So, why?

Groaning out loud at his own thoughts, he picked up the list and began to dial another number. But he was interrupted as his phone began to vibrate and the display told him it was Angela again.

"Ange?"

"Booth! We got something!"

"From the video?!" he knew he sounded chocked.

"Not really. But he sent another code. Probably to a new feed on another server or something"  
"I'll be there in five"

Angela was about to point out that it took at least fifteen minutes to reach the Jeffersonian from the Hoover building, even if you drove as fast as Booth did.

Ten minutes later, Booth ran through the lab and burst into Angela's office where he now found the whole team gathered around Angela who held a new piece of paper with random numbers and letters. A pop up window was displayed on her screen.

"No message?" Booth asked. Angela shook her head. "Only an envelope, like before"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Booth said eagerly and felt a bit guilty for sounding slightly rude. But now he didn't have time to worry about that. Angela quickly typed in the new access code and true, another video feed was shown.

You could practically see how everyone in the room held their breaths. The screen showed Temperance again. She wasn't' pacing the small space anymore. She'd sunk down on the dirty floor, back against one of the walls.

"This is recorded" Angela remarked. "It's not a live feed…" Booth's heart sank slightly. It was recording. He had no idea if she was still in the same place, if…something had happened to her. The team watched the clip in silence, watching the seconds tick by. The recording was almost eight minutes long. Suddenly a loud click erupted from the speakers connected to the computer and Angela jumped slightly in her seat and turned down the volume.

Two seconds later, a voice was heard. Quickly, Angela turned up the volume again. The kidnapper. He wanted something.

"So, Booth…Even if I sent this little movie to one of your lab rats I know you're there. What does it feel like? Seeing your pretty scientist on that dirty floor?" Booth wanted to lunge at the voice, shoot the person whom it belonged to. But that was the problem. As most kidnapper, also this one had altered his voice and well, sounded like someone taken straight from a sci-fi movie.  
"She's truly beautiful, Booth. You're lucky to work with her"

"Bastard…" Booth muttered under his breath and clenched his fist.

"This is how we're going to do this. You know Booth, I like a balanced life. I've had a balanced life actually. Until you messed it all up. You see, you took away a very important person to me. Just like dr Brennan means a lot to you. This is easy, really. You give her back to me, and I'll return your precious partner. Sounds fair, doesn't it?"

Another click. The kidnapper wasn't going to say anything else. Booth stared blankly at the screen. Revenge was the motive here. He had 42 vengeful people on his list at the moment. It could be any of them but it was likely that it was a man. Had he taken away someone's sister? Wife? Daughter? Before his mind flashed faces he'd met during these cases. It could be any of them…The video clip ended two minutes later, now replaced by another sentence. Another quote.

" A handful of patience is worth more than a bushel of brains." Zack read, who was the one to break the silent spell.

"He's mocking us!" Hodgins exclaimed. Upon seeing Booth's annoyed face he shut up. Booth re-read the quote. It was true. The kidnapper told him to just wait, there was nothing the team could do about this. And that realisation made his heart sink deeper.

"It's a proverb," Zack then said. "I've heard it once before…" he continued, now most to himself.

"Booth, you still have idea who it might be?" Cam spoke up, stepping forward a few steps. He shook his head. _"What does it feel like? Seeing your pretty scientist on that floor?" _Yeah, how did it feel? Booth swallowed. He felt sick. Seeing Bones but still not being able to talk to her, know where she was, not touching her to make sure she was there.

But this was so disturbing. He'd heard Brennan being mentioned along those terms before. His buddies at the Bureau constantly teased him about Brennan's look and if she was as smart as she was good looking. He'd heard those words before…Pretty partner…Lady scientist. But where?

Then it dawned on him. How could he have missed it? It was so obvious. He wanted to punch himself for his own stupidity. Without further thought he stormed out of Angela's office, leaving the squints to look after him.

--

He had no idea where was going but wasn't really surprised when he ended up on Brennan's empty office, on the couch, where he'd spent way too many late hours of paperwork and Chinese food. It all seemed very distant now.

It was weird to be in her office without her. But now he pushed that thought away. He'd been so _incredibly _stupid. He should have thought of it the moment Angela announced that she hadn't arrived at work that morning. Why hadn't he thought of it? He should have! A small voice then entered his mind, it sounded suspiciously much as the Bureau deputy director: _"Booth, I want you to lay low on this one. It's too personal" _Booth had been fuming when he left the director's office. Of course it was personal, Bones was his partner. They had worked together nearly every single day for two years. Then you automatically became more than just work partners. The fact that he'd broken out of the hospital to save her life several times and that she'd broken several laws to save his, just strengthen the fact that the two were friends. Good friends.

He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, letting his elbows stay propped up on his knees. His eyes were fixated on the hardwood floor of Brennan's office. A wave of guilt washed over him. She'd indirectly told him that it made her feel uneasy. Their latest case. Now, looking back at it, Booth wondered how the hell he could have missed it. Was the director right? Did their close relationship actually affect his work? Were the higher powers somewhat testing his competence to separate personal and professional? He squeezed his eyes shut, using the little child's trick; "if I close my eyes, the world will disappear just like my vision." But for Booth, the reality was still too real and so were the footsteps that were slowly approaching Brennan's office. Judging by the heels clicking and the tentativeness, Booth knew it was Angela.

"Booth?" she lingered in the doorway. The tears on her face had dried and she looked somewhat determined. He saw the determination on her face that he knew should be shown at his own as well. But he knew it wasn't; now was one of the moments when Brennan would simply and honestly state that he looked like hell. He sure felt like hell.

"Sorry for bursting out…" was all he said but he didn't mean it. Telling the squints that Brennan's disappearance was partly his fault would be too much. Because that would mean that he also admitted it to himself.

"You came to think of something. What was it?" Angela said. Booth recognized that tone; she was using her psychological skills on him. And even if he hated to admit it, Angela was good at it.

"I…-"

"What was it?"

Silence.

"Booth, if it has something to do with Bren you better tell me," she said firmly. "It can't be that bad" her tone turned gentle and compassionate again.

"It is, believe me" Booth said self depreciatingly.

"It's not your fault, you know" How did she do that? Could Angela see the guilt ridden thought float around inside his mind?  
"Part of it is" he blurted out.

"Why?"

Booth sighed. What did you answer to that? Oh yeah, if I hadn't been so damn stupid and blue eyed, your best friend would be trapped in a room while some sicko was filming her.

"I know who has her" Booth said slowly. Angela sat back, a bit surprised.

"From hearing his voice?"

"Not the voice, what he said. What he called Temperance"

_Uh oh. _Angela swallowed hard. She rarely heard Booth call Bren "Temperance". He only did it when she was upset and he wanted her attention or if he himself was upset and wanted to tell her that he needed support on a personal level and not only as a partner. Funny really, only by knowing and observing them, Angela could tell a lot about their relationship, which in her opinion was very complicated, although understandable in some strange way. But one thing she could tell for sure now, Booth was worried out of his mind. It was eating him from the inside.

"Who is it, then?"

"Remember our last case, the Anderton children?"

"Of course I do"

"Stephanie's boyfriend, Ben"

"He has Brennan? You sure? Why?" she asked. Of course she'd remembered the case, who could forget really? A woman killing her foster kids. When the information had reached them, Angela's eyes had automatically travelled to her best friend. And true, Bren's eyes had looked both sad and upset and she'd swallowed hard to hide it from the others. But Angela had also noticed that Booth had, as well, spotted the expression on Brennan's face. Along with a slight emotional roller coaster, the knowledge that the two children on the slabs were so young and innocent, made the whole thing even more depressing. So no, that case wasn't one you forgot that easily.

"Booth, how do you know it's this Ben guy?" He let out a heavy sigh, contemplating how to answer the question.

"He came by the Bureau, last week. We had just arrested Stephanie and handed the case over to the prosecutor when he showed up. He looked so calm when he walked in there, actually seemed like a decent guy first. Then he started to say…horrible things. Before he left, he said that…I should be careful and keep an eye on…" he swallowed, holding back tears of anger. "…on a pretty woman like her, cause you never know what can happen to them"

"You didn't tell Bren about this?"

"No…I mean. I know I should have but…You know her, she would have gone after him, broken his wrist or maybe both"

Angela smiled slightly, remembering how Brennan had once told her that she'd snapped the wrist of serial killer Howard Epps.

"I should have told her" Booth clenched his fist. "With both wrists broken he wouldn't have been able to…do anything"

"You only wanted to protect her, Booth"

"Funny really, she always complains of how over protective I am and that she can take care of herself. Maybe I should have let her do that this time"

"Hey, no idea to dwell in the past, huh? You can't change anything, Booth"

"But I wish I could"  
"Don't we all sometimes…"

They sat next to each other, staring into space, for another good while. Then Angela stood. "I'm going to try and get something off that video since it wasn't a live feed"  
"Thanks, tell me if you find something"  
"I will"

Silently, she left the office. A few steps away from the door, she stopped and turned. Booth had buried his face in his hands again and you could practically see the tension radiating off him. He was in an emotional hell. She just knew.

--

After Angela left, Booth remained on the couch for almost another half hour. He went over the past week in his head, replaying his conversation with Ben. The he'd had a mad expression on his face that made it somewhat hard to tell if he was actually serious. Booth absently tugged at the knot of his tie, undoing the top two buttons in the process. Maybe the director was right, maybe he should stand on the sideline this time. He'd already caused this mess, who said that it wouldn't just get even more screwed up if he kept working the case? Sighing, he recalled the quote; "A handful of patience is worth more than a bushel of brains".

Maybe Ben was right; this time maybe he had to wait. Stand on the side, watching. Have patience.

* * *

_**Second chapter done. How was it this time? As good as the last one? OOC? Any ideas for following chapters? Anything else you want to share with me? You all know how, press the cute little button below and you'll see that everything will be fine :)**_


	3. Pitfalls

**Author's Note: **Hello people! Once again thanks you to all the reviewers. And to you who read and enjoyed but accidentally "forgot" to send me a few lines, thanks you anyway. stats never lie! So, many of you wanted to know what is up with Brennan so here it is. The third chapter. reminds all of you to review!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Pitfalls**

Pain and darkness. Two things that when combined, made you feel both mentally and physically trapped. But still, you were fully aware of your current state. Temperance Brennan knew something was wrong, even before she opened her eyes. With her eyes squeezed shut, her brain started to take in the impressions of the current situation. Throbbing pain in both head, neck and wrists. A burning dryness in her throat. And the memory fragments of what had happened…

Slowly she brought herself to a sitting position, leaning heavily against the concrete wall, keeping her eyes firmly shut. Opening them would mean making it much more real. She was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, a place to where she'd been forced. A place unknown to everyone except the person who'd brought her here.

Finally, Temperance opened her eyes. Plunging darkness. As she'd expected. This situation was way too familiar. Kenton. Gravedigger. Just to mention a few…_El Salvador. _No one knew about that. Sighing she let the painful memories of last night come back. Booth had dropped her off and of course, he'd refused to drive off before she'd entered her building. She'd taken the stairs up to her apartment and he'd already been there. Ben Coleman, Stephanie Anderton's boyfriend. Calmly, he'd stood leaned again her apartment door, eyeing her as she approached. They had exchanged very few words. Okay, mostly Ben did the talking and the talking was mostly threats. Then he'd hit her, over the head, hence the now throbbing pain.

And now, here she was. She didn't panic, ironically, she'd experienced this far too many times. Enough to know that panicking didn't solve anything. By now, she knew that all she could do was wait for Booth to find her. Because that's what always happened. Booth accompanied by what seemed like the whole FBI. She smiled slightly. He called it faith but she didn't really believe in faith. Maybe she should but it still seemed a bit irrational.

Suddenly a low click was heard and the room was bathing in a soft, dim yellow light. It seemed to come from the corner. Strange but hey, since when did kidnappers make sense? And Ben Coleman wasn't an exception. Her face momentarily turned towards the source of the light but she quickly turned it away again. Instincts began to kick in; she had to get out of here. Kidnappers weren't rational people. They were unpredictable. Slowly, Brennan stood and began to pace the small room. While thinking she couldn't stand still. Millions of scenarios came and went by her mind. All of them seemed to involve some kind of weapon. A knife maybe. Or some kind of tool.

But the room was empty. It was only here, the darkness accompanied by the dim light and the belief in that someone would eventually find her. The belief that Booth called faith.

--

The clock struck seven pm and Booth hadn't left the Jeffersonian once. He tried different places to think; Brennan's office, the platform, upstairs, in the hallway…But none of these places seemed to elicit some kind of solution. The squints and Cam (Cam would never be a "real squint) had ordered some Chinese food and kindly offered him some but he'd declined. He didn't have time to eat now.

Ben had told them to have patience. And people who knew Seeley Booth knew that he wasn't the most patient person. Especially not when it came to other people, especially men, coming too close to Brennan. He'd now retreated back to her office, leaving the lights off. The darkness was welcomed, it didn't distract his mind like he bright light of the lab did. He slumped down on the couch, once again trying to organize his thoughts. Several files lay spread over the small table, a half empty coffee cup in the middle of the chaos. His suit jacket and tie recklessly thrown on the floor. But despite the printed letters, the caffeine and the lack of uncomfortable work clothes, Booth still didn't seem to be able to come up with something.

Maybe he had to listen to Ben, maybe he just had to wait?

--

She had no idea what time it was. Her watch was gone and of course, so was her purse with her cell phone. Brennan stopped pacing for a while, taking a pause and sinking down onto the cold floor again. The light in the corner had randomly been flicked on and off for the past, well what could it be? Two hours? She still had no idea why, but it had to be just another crazy idea produced from the crazy mind of another crazy criminal. She'd seen far too many of those, too.

Brennan was disappointed in herself. She was trained in several martial arts, but still Ben had managed to hit her over the head, hit her unconscious and drag her here. Wherever "here" was…How? She'd broken the wrist of a serial killer, brought down a Homeland Security agents and her own father. But not Ben Coleman. Why? He was rather meagre, didn't look to be much for the world and he radiated insecurity. But he'd hit Temperance Brennan unconscious.

She stood again and began to pace. Still no ideas popping up. A few moments later the light was flicked on again, it felt like he was mocking her somehow. Glaring at the light, she turned her face away again and began to pick up her thoughts.

--

Time ticked by, the employees of the Jeffersonian left for the day, one by one. But not Temperance Brennan's team of course. As the clock turned eleven pm, the team was still walking around the halls of the building, each one doing some thinking. Booth had fallen asleep from worry and exhaustion, awkwardly positioned on Brennan's leather couch. Angela desperately tried to get something from the video with Hodgins support. Zack was mostly confused by the situation because they had no evidence to work, no case really. Cam stayed in her office. When case went personal, it was more than obvious that she didn't really fit into this team.

Sure, they got along very well, and she could sometimes even consider them her friends. But when cases went wrong, she had to stand on the sideline, watching and trying to help. Angela was impossible to comfort, even for Hodgins. Zack was too wrapped up in his thoughts to talk right now and Booth, well…he became a different person. Even if she thought she knew him fairly well, she had reluctantly admitted that the only person who knew Seeley Booth was Brennan and his own son. In the beginning, it had hurt to see him so different only after a few years. He was still cocky and his attitude hadn't changed, but the affection that had been hers for a good while, was now turned in a completely different direction.

No one could compete Temperance Brennan for Booth's care and affection. Not anymore. That's just how it was. But it also hurt her, to see Booth so down. It had been less than 24 hours and he was already a wreck. Cam wanted to talk to him, say the right thing, but for once she found no words. None. Peering out of her office, she spotted him, still asleep on Brennan's couch. It seemed somewhat ridiculous that they'd managed a real exclusive relationship for almost six months. But much had changed now. He had Parker, which had been a huge difference to his persona and added to that was his partnership with Brennan.

Cam sighed. Despite that, it hurt to see him so…hollow. It was like a worm was eating him from the inside. And she knew what would happen. It had happened during the Gravedigger case. First he would be slightly distraught by the whole situation, and then he would get that determination in his eyes. He would likely yell; say things he didn't really mean.

Booth shifted on the couch. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, unaware of that Cam was watching him. It was only a matter of time now, soon Booth would realise his behaviour and the agent in him would replace the person they saw now. Only a matter of time.

--

As a new day arrived, Booth hadn't left the Jeffersonian once. Neither him nor the team knew what he was waiting for. Maybe for Brennan to walk through the doors, since he'd followed Ben's advice. Ben Coleman's file hadn't given much either. By now, Booth knew it by heart. It was useless really. The clock struck six am and the squints managed to set up breakfast in Angela's office. After much hesitation, Cam had left around two. The team hadn't object, they had barely noticed her go. But now, when breakfast came along, they noticed that Cam didn't sit around the table with them. No one said anything, they stayed silently. In some way, maybe they all knew that this was how it should really be, how it really was. Cam didn't have the same bonds to Brennan as the rest of them.

"Anything from the video, Angela?" Booth asked tiredly and accepted the coffee and the bagel that Angela handed him.

"No, sorry Booth. I tried everything"

"We should sent it to the Bureau. They may be able to get something" he mumbled, taking a small bite of the bagel. He wasn't hungry but he downed both coffee and bagel anyway.

"Booth, you should go home and change. Get some rest" Angela said carefully. He looked up and glared but soon looked apologetic.

"Maybe I should…I have to go in to the office, and Rebecca is dropping off Parker today, anyway" he stood, tossing the paper wrap and the empty coffee cup in the bin. "Thanks for breakfast, Ange" he said, gently squeezed her shoulder and left.

"It's the Gravedigger case all over again" Hodgins said as Booth wandered out of earshot. Mentioning the Gravedigger to Booth now would be like asking for him to shoot you. Angela just nodded, not really wanting the reminder.

"Yeah, but at least we know that Booth never gives up" she said with a small sigh. Hodgins scooted closer to her, giving her a hug.

"Dr. Brennan doesn't either"

--

Brennan had heard the lock click and the door open. She lay down, pretending to be asleep, maybe he would leave her alone then. Well, how wrong she was. He'd entered the room, locked the door and the darkness had somehow made her feel even more exposed. The light in the corner was lit again and she could barely see the outline of his face.

"I see you haven't figured out a way out of here" he said with no compassion in his voice. It was as empty and hollow was Stephanie Anderton's eyes had been during the interrogation. "And that Booth hasn't come to get you yet"

"Why am I here?"

He snorted, not approaching her but remaining by the door. "Why you are here? Geez, I thought you were one of the smart ones. Figure it out"

"What do you want?" she demanded. He seemed to ignore her question.

"You see, dr Brennan. You and your FBI friend made a huge mistake when you arrested Steph" he began. "Or should I say that Booth made a huge mistake, you just watched your bones under your microscope, am I right?"

Brennan didn't answer. So, revenge. Instead of slowly accepting that his girlfriend was a murderer, he wanted to fight for her. It wasn't unusual but not so common either. At least not that many acted on their feelings like Ben.

"What is it that you want?" she asked again.

"This could be solved very easily. Booth is smart. He could know where to find me but he knows better than to come empty-handed"

Now Brennan understood. It was so obvious. "You want him to free Stephanie from her charges"

"Those kids were horrible, they didn't respect her and wasn't at all thankful for what she gave them. She gave everything for them, but no. Those little monsters were still not appreciating it" he snorted. Brennan swallowed. She wanted to punch him for talking like that. But she knew better.

"You know he can't do that"

"And if he doesn't let Steph go, he knows what will happen to you. So the question is if he's ready. He's going to feel exactly like I do, dr Brennan. But oh, sorry. You can't know much about that can you? From what I read, your parents left you, right? When you were just a teenager? And you brother threw you into the system, just like Justin and Hannah"

She took a deep breath, trying to stop shaking with anger. He was provoking her to do something that would give him a reason to hurt her. But no, she wasn't falling for that simple trick.

"Justin and Hannah didn't know much about love either. Stephanie tried so hard. And still, the little monsters kept being disrespectful to her, yelling, throwing things, whining constantly. Were you like that too?"

"Maybe she wasn't understanding enough" she couldn't keep quiet, she should but she couldn't. Her foster parents hadn't understood either, they had just tried to treat her like the other children in the house. With other words, pay attention enough to give them food and new socks every now and then.

A burning pain seared across her cheek; he'd slapped her. She'd expect that he would, but someone had to defend those little children. They were innocent, no matter how much they had been whining. They were _children. _

"How dare you talk like that? You know I could shoot you right now? Then dump your body on Booth's doorstep? That must be a nice sight, his dead partner a top of the local newspaper. Maybe you're into something there, dr Brennan. Maybe I should just put him out of his misery? What do you think?"

"Shut up!"

"And who taught you to speak like that?"

No answer. Apparently content with himself, he continued his slight monologue. "I noticed how he was looking at you. I used to look at Steph like that"

"Booth and I are just partners. And friends"

He snorted again. "And you think I'll buy that crap? Or maybe not crap…it gave me a perfect opportunity. He will eventually go through hell, just like me. And then we're even. No Steph, no more Brennan. Sounds fair, don't you think?" he said airily, like he was talking about the weather and not threatening her to death if Booth didn't release Stephanie.

"Booth would never betray the FBI"

"And you say he would betray you?"

Brennan bit her lip. Reluctantly she realised that Ben was right. She knew to which lengths Booth could go for her. No matter how many times she claimed her independence, he always backed her up, saved her if he had to.

"See, it's either you or the job. What do you think he'll choose dr Brennan?"

"Bastard" she spat.

"Ah ah! I told you once. You won't get another chance" without warning he stepped closer, delivering a hard punch to her face and kick in the stomach.

"This is what it feels like, dr Brennan. To loose someone you _love. _But since you probably don't know so much about love…I'll just have to show you, don't I?"

Another kick, in the ribs this time. She gasped, feeling like all air was quickly being taken from her lungs. As Ben's fist once again collided with her face, she squeezed her eyes shut and wondered the same thing. Booth had a choice; her or his beloved job? He'd risked it in New Orleans, would he actually do it again?

"Booth has ten hours. If he's not smart enough, you'll pay" he muttered under his breath, gathering strength to deliver another punch.

--

When he left the Jeffersonian, Booth quickly drove home, took a shower and changed into a clean suit. He chose a plain navy blue tie. It didn't feel right to wear something else. _It's like I'm thinking of her as dead…_ The thought hit him like a kick in the gut. He contemplated his choice for a moment, then he took off the tie and choose a purple one instead.

At the Bureau, not much progress had been made on the official investigation. No traces of Ben Coleman, the interrogation with Stephanie had given nothing. Booth sat by his desk, going over files again. Would Ben make contact again? He hadn't uttered any demand… which was unusual. Booth flipped the pages of his notepad. The quotes. Did they mean anything? _"What I dream of is an art of balance" _What could that mean…Emotional balance? Balanced life?

Then it suddenly clicked. Of course. The director was right; this case personal. It was messing with his abilities as an agent. It had been so obvious, the motive. Why Ben Coleman had Temperance. Booth felt like slapping himself. Stephanie. His girlfriend. It was revenge, how could he not have seen it? He scrambled out of his chair to join the team that was working the case.

"He wants us to release Stephanie Anderton" Booth stated as he entered the room. Four pair of eyes snapped up.

"And you know this because? He made contact again?" the lead agent on the case, agent Foster, a man in his fifties who was well known at the Bureau, asked patiently.

"No but it's obvious, isn't it? The quote he sent with the first video, the one about balance. He wants a balanced life. Stephanie"

The other agents exchanged glances. "Booth, you know we can't do that. The prosecutor has the case now, miss Anderton will get convicted. You made sure of that"

"So you're going to let him kill Bones?" Booth glared. Sometimes he really hated the protocol, the rules, everything organized that came with the job.

"We'll figure out a solution, Booth"

Booth sighed exasperatedly. Sometimes his colleagues could be so stupid, too optimistic. Thinking that they were always smarter than the criminals.

"Booth, you're officially not on this case. You should leave" Foster said. Booth gaped. "You're kicking me out?"

"We know you and dr Brennan are good friend and as an experience agent you should know that it's not smart to work a personal case. It clouds your judgement. We both know it, Booth. Go" Foster didn't sound angry. Mostly sympathetic.

"Fine" With a last glare, Booth left the room. He checked his watch. It was still four hours until Rebecca would come by with Parker. Sighing, he returned to his office and began to read Ben Coleman's file. For the seventeenth time.

--

She spotted him the moment he walked through the door, a white envelope in his hand.  
"Miss Montenegro?"  
"Yes?"  
"This…," he handed her the envelope. "is for you. Will you please sign here?" he reached out his clipboard and Angela scribbled down her signature. She knew what was in the envelope. A new link, or a new password. She knew it was from Coleman. "Thanks" she forced a smile and the young delivery boy left again. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. A bunch of letters and numbers. A password, then.

Quickly, Angela returned to her computer and hit a random key, making the screen come alive again. She pressed the reload button and true, a window popped up, asking her to enter the password. She glanced down at the paper. She should call Booth…

Said and done, he'd promised to be there in ten even if the drive from the Hoover building usually took more than fifteen minutes. She called in Hodgins, Cam and Zack as well and they waited in silence until Booth practically ran through the doors.

"Coleman?"

They all nodded. "Then, let's do it" he said, coming to stand beside the others, peering over Angela's shoulder. Trying to keep her hands from shaking, Angela typed away on her keyboard and soon the page began to load again.

Two seconds later she let out a scream and quickly squeezed her eyes shut. It was Brennan, again. But this time she wasn't pacing the small space, she was lying on the ground. Despite the semi-darkness, they could easily see that bruises on her face, the blood from the cut on her lip and the blood that dried on her white shirt.

"The son of a bitch…" Booth muttered under his breath and swallowed, trying to forget the horrifying sight. Angela let out sound that sounded very much like a sob and then rose to her feet, storming out of the room. Hodgins exchanged a glance with the others before running after her. Zack, Cam and Booth remained in front of the screen.

Booth tried to accept what he saw. That son of a bitch had hurt Bones. She was bleeding, apparently not even conscious. She could be…dead! She wasn't moving for God's sake.

"Is she…" Zack began as he'd read Booth's thoughts.

"No!" Booth almost yelled. Apparently scared, Zack mumbled an apology and quickly scrambled out of the room.

"Seeley…I don't know what to say" Cam began.

"I have to find her. That son of a bitch…" he almost spat, then stormed out of the room. Cam watched his back disappear around the corner.

She had been right. Almost. It was being torn between his job and his partner. And right now, Cam was sure that Booth had realised that himself and it was slowly killing him.

* * *

_**So, long chapter again. I hope you liked it. Now you know what's up with Brennan ;) Please review! I need it XD **_


	4. An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm going to work even more to get the characters even more real since I got a remark about Booth's reaction. I'm sorry for taking such long time with this chapter but school's been a bitch. But now, we have fall break and it was time for some updating. Please review! Keeps me motivated.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – An Eye for an Eye **

Impatiently, Booth tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. _Damn the lunch traffic. _He angrily slammed the breaks as the traffic stopped by an intersection, the traffic lights showing bright red. Ignoring the chilly November air, Booth rolled down the window and let the icy wind fill the car. They traffic stood completely still, and he could see other agitated drivers squirm in their seats. But Booth himself sat perfectly still, step-by-step building up his strategy. He had to talk to Stephanie. The other agents had said that she'd refused to talk. But it was worth a shot.

The image of Brennan bruised and battered, hopefully alive, on that concrete floor…it would be stuck in his mind for a very long time. It reminded him strongly about the time he flew down to New Orleans in a hurry, when Brennan had called him and briefly told him about what had happened. The bruise on her forehead seemed nothing now, compared to the image that had popped up on Angela's screen.

The traffic was moving again, slowly but it was moving. The light had turned green, and the line of cars that waited to cross the intersection was slowly getting shorter. Booth hit the gas and sped down the road, taking a sharp left in direction towards the Hoover building. After what felt like ages, he pulled up on the parking lot and in hurry, locked the SUV with the remote as he almost ran thought the doors. He fished out his ID, flashing it to the guard, who without fuss let him in. To impatient to wait for the elevator, Booth took the stairs, up to the director's office.

Outside the door he stopped, taking a few deep breaths and adjusting his tie slightly, before knocking.

"Enter" director Howard's voice called out and Booth opened the door. "Agent Booth" the director greeted him with a curt nod.

"I want you to let me work on dr Brennan's case"  
"Agent Booth, we talked about this and…"

"Sir, Coleman keeps sending video clips to the Jeffersonian. Since I'm the liaison between the lab and the Bureau, I don't see why I can't work my partner's case"

"Agent Booth, listen to me. I know she is your partner but I also know that she's your friend. Personal relationships can cloud your judgement"

"Never"

The director sent him a glance that simply said "Don't give me that crap". "Look, I worked the Anderton case, where Coleman was a suspect. I know what this guy is up to" Booth said, doing everything to not lose his calm since that would certainly cause problems.

After several minutes of intense discussion and many near outbursts from Booth, director Howard reluctantly agreed to let Booth participate in the official investigation. Happy with himself, Booth stood, they shook hands and he walked for the door. As he opened it to leave, the director called out:

"Good luck, agent Booth" he said, sending the agent a meaning glance. Booth only nodded and hurried down the hall and took the elevator back down to the main floor.

He had a murderer to see.

--

Scratching the back of his neck, Booth patiently waited for the guard to bring in Stephanie Anderton. He'd been in this room many times enough to find it rather familiar. The cold, naked walls, the concrete floor and the table with two chairs opposite each other. In all its simplicity. Through the glass, he saw Stephanie, clad in orange jumpsuit, being led by the arm. The guard said something and shot her a cold glare before opening the door and nodding towards the chair across from Booth.

The expression on her face was the exact same as it had been when they arrested her. Neutral, giving nothing away. Eyes as empty as a bottomless well, lips dry and bags under her seemingly black eyes. But she didn't look menacing. More reserved, not regretful or sad, just…an empty shell.

"Agent Booth" was all she said as she sat down on the edge of her chair. "What are you doing here?"

He had no intention of telling the truth, at least not yet. "You remember dr Brennan right?"

"That pretty woman who always followed you around? Oh yeah, of course I remember her" she said, eyes now mocking him. "What about her?" No answer from Booth.

"I ask the questions, ms Anderton"

"Whatever you say"

"You heard anything from you boyfriend?"

"Ben?"

"Who else?" _Two could play this arrogant game…_

Stephanie chewed her bottom lip, eyeing him carefully.

She knew he wanted something from her, why else would he be here? Booth wasn't blue eyed to believe that this woman wasn't smart. She was a great actress, she had pretended to be horrified by the death of her foster kids, claiming that she'd been staying with Ben and that when she was supposed to pick Justin and Hannah up from the babysitter, they'd been gone. But after talking to the babysitter and confirming that the young woman hadn't dropped off her kids that day, Stephanie's act had been rather easy to see through. But now she was playing her smart card again; she knew something was up. Booth could see the wheels working in her brain as she was thinking about the right thing to say to get him to crack. Tell her what he wanted…

"He comes by almost every night" she said finally and met Booth's eyes across the table. "Why?"

"When was the last time he was here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ms Anderton, I ask the questions and you will truthfully answer them, okay?" she rolled her eyes at his statement and sighed before answering.

"He was here last night"

"Did he seem different? Did he have any injuries?"  
"Why do you ask all these questions? It has nothing to do with my case!"

"Oh believe me, it does. Now tell me, did Ben seem different to you?"

"No! Why would he?" she exclaimed exasperatedly. Booth glared, he would have to tell to be able to ask what he wanted. At least now he got her to answer his questions honestly.

"Because I believe that before he came her to see you and play the good boyfriend, he'd beaten the crap out of my partner and leaving her on a concrete floor"

Stephanie didn't seem surprised. "Is that so…Well, I bet his got a good reason for it" she said, voice holding now compassion or emotion. Booth wanted to slap her, press her up against the wall and force her to tell him everything she knew. But he had to be tactical here, it didn't work that way with criminals. Especially not with clever criminals such as Stephanie Anderton. So he remained in his chair.

"He told you anything about it?"

"How could he? This place is full of freaking guards. They would gladly give him a jumpsuit matching mine, you idiot. And why would he tell me? It's not like I can help him from here!"

"Well I was just thinking…" Booth said sarcastically. "Don't you usually share big things with your loved ones? You know, sharing both bad and good moments?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Stephanie just raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about that?" she said, nodding towards his naked left ring finger.

"Answer the question, did Ben tell you?" he unconsciously raised his voice.

"NO!"

"Do you have any idea where he might keep dr Brennan?"

"Even if I would, I would never tell you!" Stephanie's voice rose as well. "If Ben left your pretty partner to rot somewhere, I bet he's got damn good reason for it. Oh, maybe it is because you threw his girlfriend in jail, don't you think?" she said sarcastically. "I'm not stupid agent Booth, and neither is Ben"

"Dammit!" he slammed his hand onto the table. Stephanie didn't even flinch slightly. "You better tell me what you know or I'll make sure those guard will provide a lethal injection to both you and Ben!"

"You pissed Ben off, very bad thing to do" she spoke calmly, once again mocking him. "Ben likes revenge, you know. For him it's an eye for an eye and don't you think that's fair? I mean, after all, you put me here after what you claim I did to Justin and Hannah. It's only fair isn't it? An eye for an eye, agent Booth"

Booth was fuming. She was playing him. She obviously knew something. Something important enough not to share with him, not even give away the slightest hint.

"He's sharing his experience with you, nice don't you think? This is how he feels, my man is good and sharing his emotions, don't you think?" she said and now a sly grin spread across her features.

If looks could kill, Stephanie would be dead by now. With that last glance, Booth stood and left the room, leaving Stephanie to smile contently to herself. Booth curtly told the guard that they were finished and then walked for the gates. _Damn it! _

--

Back out on the road, now heading home, Booth was still swearing to himself. It was so frustrating. How something could be so close and still so impossible to reach. He'd called Angela, to hear how she was doing and what he'd just found out. She'd appeared to be a little bit better, but once again begging him to get Brennan back. He'd once again promised as he always did and then hung up. Now he glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. Rebecca would drop off Parker in thirty minutes. Maybe spending some times with his son would make him feel better. Parker had a tendency to know when people were upset and then do everything to cheer them up. Despite everything, Booth smiled.

--

Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela had refused to process the video clip and Cam had been forced to call in a technician from another department. As the young man typed away on her keyboard, Angela lay on her couch, trying to gather her thoughts. This case was getting on her nerves. They knew who had Brennan and for which reasons. They just had to figure out why. The world the sometimes seemed so small, suddenly felt huge.

"How are you holding up?" Hodgins soft voice drew her back to reality. She managed a shrug from her position, flat on her back.

"I'm not sure. I try not to reflect my emotions that much, only makes it worse. Is the guy getting something out of the video?"

Hodgins glanced over his shoulder. "Doesn't seem that way" Angela squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sometimes I really really wish that Booth hadn't come along, to charm her away with his gruesome cases and exciting fieldwork"

"Dr Brennan would have found her way out of the field eventually"

"You think?"

"Probably. And you know, you should be happy that he started working with us. Remember Kirk's case?" Since they started seeing each other, Angela had dared to share her emotions regarding Kirk's death and Hodgins now showed no signs of jealousy. He knew that it would only hurt Angela and that he really had no reason for it.

"I guess you're right" she agreed reluctantly. "But she's so…damn independent sometimes. So stubborn. It gets her in trouble"

"And that's why she has her G-man to save her" Angela smiled.

"Brennan is really too stubborn for her own good, I mean. They _would _make a great couple…"

"Aww! Don't start that again. I've heard that far too many times!"

"But you have to agree, the tension is almost _unbearable. _You can see pure sexual tensions radiate off those two"  
"Maybe. But that I would say, is just a bad thing right now"

Their expressions sobered up. "I guess…Booth sounded very distant when I spoke to him on the phone…Poor guy…"

"Yeah…but it'll be fine, Angela. One way or another"

"I know…Thanks Hodgy" she leaned into his shoulder and let her thought wander off again.

--

When he came home, he dumped the files on the coffee table and went to change out of his suit, choosing instead a pair of faded jeans and a hooded shirt. Ten minutes later there was a knock on his door followed by the soft voice of his son.

"Daddy, daddy. Open up. It's me!" Booth smiled, he could practically hear his son jump up and down with excitement.

"Hey, buddy! How are you?" Parker smiled and jumped up in his father's extended arms.

"I'm great. Can we watch a movie? Mommy bought me a new one!" he squirmed out of his father's grip and skipped into the apartment.

"So, I'll pick him up on Friday"

"Yeah…yeah sure. Thanks, Rebecca" he said and took the blue dinosaur backpack. "See you on Friday"

"Seeley?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing him warily. He managed a smile. "Yeah, just a bit tired. Thanks. See you"

Still a bit suspicious, Rebecca waved goodbye to Parker and left. Booth joined his son on the couch, taking the DVD cover from him.

"So, what's this?"

"It's Robots! Come on, let's watch it!" Parker jumped up and down on the couch, asking about popcorn and soda at the same time. Relieved, Booth found that he was relaxing a little bit.

Halfway through the movie, Booth had zoned out but Parker still seemed extremely interested and laughed as the hundred thousands of domino bricks fell perfectly. Booth stared blankly at the TV screen, watching the different shaped robots move, talk and apparently fight for their freedom. Why had the kids shows stopped being about jungles, animals and innocent things such as birthday parties and ballons? He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. That's when he felt Parker watching him.

"Daddy? Why are you sad?" Booth turned his head to look at the little boy.

"What?"

"You look sad" Parker elaborated, innocently tilting his head to the side.

"No…Uhm, no Parker. I'm fine" he managed a small smile. "I'm just a little bit tired"

"Are you trying to find some bad guys?" Parker shifted and his eyes turned to Ben's file on the coffee table, next to Brennan's photo. Of course, Parker noticed.

"It's the bone lady. Why don't you call her? She can make you happy again" Booth contemplated his son's words. If Parker only knew how much he wanted to see his partner.

"Daddy, why don't you call dr Brennan? You always say friends make you happy"

"Bub…ehm, dr Brennan is not at home at the moment"

Parker nodded slowly and climbed up on his father's lap.

"You are looking for her again"

"Wha…-" Booth was shocked. Did Parker know what was going on?

"The…some guys at school were talking about and the bone lady"

"Oh, what did they say?"

"Uhm…" Parker nervously twiddled his thumbs. "They…they said that some bad guys had buried her in the ground with the bug man"

Booth gaped. Had Parker heard of the Gravedigger? Did media reach six year olds these days?

"Is it true, daddy?"

"Yeah…" Booth couldn't lie. Not to Parker, not now.

"But you saved her last time. Why can't you find her now?" Booth smiled wistfully. It was flattering that his son had such high thoughts of his father, it really was. But…not just now. Booth sighed. That was a good damn question though, why couldn't he find her?

* * *

_**So, fourth chapter. You know the drill by now, please please review!!! And Happy Halloween! **_


End file.
